


Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)'s dream

by ApostolicPrincessinGod



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostolicPrincessinGod/pseuds/ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: While still Kylo Ren, Ben Solo has a dream he wishes to be true.  Just his POV on his feelings of the throne room scene. One shot. God deserves the glory.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)'s dream

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star wars or their characters.  
> God deserves the glory for this. I cannot write without Him.

"Will you marry me, Rey?" 

How could Rey not see it? That the question of her joining me was very much a marriage proposal. I wanted her by my side for the rest of our lives.  
Did she not see she was not nothing to me, she was everything to me. I could not form those words as I have not said them before. I barely said, I love you to my own parents for they were always busy, with my mother being a senator and Han Solo going to this planet and that on a constant basis. I never knew their love for me and Snoke was sure that I never would.  
I didn't know how to tell her, I loved her since the moment I first saw her. I told her she was nothing but not to me, but didn't she see, that I meant I didn't care she came from a dessert place like Jakku. Her parents might have tossed her, but I never will.  
Her parents, filthy junk traders that they were, how could they have sold her for nothing but mere drinking money. Pathetic, she did not deserve that. She deserved to be loved. She deserved to be a queen to have her own galaxy. I didn't know what new order I wanted to form but, all I knew, was I was tired of it all; the Jedi, the Sith, Snoke, my Uncle, the rebels. 

Why is she friends with those scum, doesn't she see they will only betray her? Isn't that what everyone does? Use you, till they're done with you and then they toss you in a metaphorical trash compactor? I didn't know anymore, all I knew was I needed her, I loved her, and I would ever hurt her. I would much rather die than to see her die. But, I also knew she was my light. I could feel the light begging me to come back. I can't go back, not after everything I have done; Hennix, Voe, Han, everyone who has died by my hand, I can't go back. What would she think? Would she forgive me, would she take me back. No, not Rey, my mother. 

So, what is happening now? Nothing, but a beautiful dream of Rey in a beautiful dress, though she doesn't need a dress, she's always been beautiful to me. She's looking me in the eyes, her haz brown eyes are on mine, and I wish I can truly feel the love she is showing me, then I hear those words, "I do."


End file.
